yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Inditex
Industria de Diseño Textil, S.A. (Inditex; , ; ) is a Spanish multinational clothing company headquartered in Arteixo (A Coruña) in Galicia. Inditex, the biggest fashion group in the world, operates over 7,200 stores in 93 markets worldwide. The company's flagship store is Zara, but it also owns the chains Zara Home, Massimo Dutti, Bershka, Oysho, Pull and Bear, Stradivarius and Uterqüe. The majority of its stores are corporate-owned, while franchises are mainly conceded in countries where corporate properties cannot be foreign-owned. The company operates a unique business model: instead of committing a large percentage of production for the next fashion season, the company commits a small amount and uses customer feedback and an efficient production network to replenish stores with new and different products weekly. New styles are prototyped in just 5 days and 60% of the manufacturing happens locally to shorten lead-times. In Zara stores, it can take a new garment as little as 15 days to go from design and production to store shelves. Bershka Bershka ( , ) is a retailer and part of the Spanish Inditex group (who also own the brands of Zara, Massimo Dutti, Pull and Bear, Oysho, Uterqüe, Stradivarius and Zara Home). The company was created in April 1998 as a new store and fashion concept, aimed at a young target market. It now has 910 stores in 64 countries around the world. The sales made from Bershka represent 10% of the Inditex group. On 6 September 2011, the company (alongside its sister brands) launched into the online market in France, Germany, Italy, Netherlands, Portugal, Spain and United Kingdom. Bershka had opened several outlets since January 2012. Rachel Low had purchased one high heel in December 2017, which is also from Bershka. Stores *Bugis+ *VivoCity *Tampines Secondary School *ION Orchard Zara Zara (Spanish: ˈθaɾa) is a Spanish clothing and accessories retailer based in Arteixo, Galicia, and founded in 1975 by Amancio Ortega and Rosalía Mera. It is the flagship chain store of the Inditex group, The world's largest apparel retailer, the fashion group also owns brands such as Massimo Dutti, Pull and Bear, Uterqüe, Stradivarius and Bershka. It is claimed that Zara needs just two weeks to develop a new product and get it to stores, compared to the six-month industry average, and launches around 10,000 new designs each year. Zara has resisted the industry-wide trend towards transferring fast fashion production to low-cost countries. Perhaps its most unusual strategy was its policy of zero advertising; the company preferred to invest a percentage of revenues in opening new stores instead. This has increased the idea of Zara as a "fashion imitator" company and low cost products. Lack of advertisement is also in contrast to direct competitors such as Uniqlo and United Colors of Benetton. It had opened its first stores in 2002. Zara was described by Louis Vuitton Fashion Director Daniel Piette as "possibly the most innovative and devastating retailer in the world." Zara has also been described as a "Spanish success story" by CNN. Zara had outlets in - *Changi Airport *313 @ Somerset *Marina Square *Marina Bay Sands *Ngee Ann City *Liat Towers *Great World City *VivoCity *Jewel Changi Airport Massimo Dutti Massimo Dutti is a clothes manufacturing company under the Inditex group. It was limited to just men's clothing before women's clothing was later added in 1995. Rendy Poy had worked there from November 2013 to April 2014. Stores *ION Orchard *Marina Square *Ngee Ann City *VivoCity *Wheelock Place Brands Under the Inditex umbrella are several brands that offer a variety of products aimed at different markets.